justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheChibiKing/The best Just Dance routines of 2017
Every day, we hear that Just Danc e is progressively getting worse ( ), but does that mean all the latest routines are bad? Definitely not. Here's why I decided to compile the best maps of the year! (Note that they aren't placed in any specifical order). Best JD routines of the year How Deep Is Your Love, by Calvin Harris ft. Disciples A song with a very relaxing atmosphere, which totally deserved its own place in the series. The background has very good effects, and I like the coach's stylish outfit. The very last part of the routine is a bit repetitive, but all the rest is great. HandClap, by Fitz and the Tantrums No one can deny that Ubisoft did a great job here. The coaches' outfits are simple but eye-catching, and the choreography has some interactive parts among the players that make it very entertaining. Ain't My Fault, by Zara Larsson Not a great fan of the song, but the graphics are beyond lit, and I just can't stop staring at the coach's super sassy outfit! The choreography is noteworthy, too, as it evidently surpasses the JD2017/''2018'' standards. Thumbs, by Sabrina Carpenter I'm just impressed by all the creativity and the effort the Just Dance team put on this. The coach is really adorable, and both the background and the choreography left me speechless. J'Suis Pas Jalouse, by Andy I have loved it since the first time I saw it. I don't even get why people call this "Je sais pas danser 2.0", because there are no similarities in the two routines. I really love how P2 dresses and acts like a spoiled princess while P1 is discouraged and dresses like a prince just to please her, and the background is a perfect mix between an ancient castle and a modern bedroom. HandClap (Fanmade), by Fitz and the Tantrums You can say what you want about Umutcan, but you certainly can't deny that he puts a lot of passion and emphasis when he dances, and that's why watching this routine is just marvelous. Don't forget to congratulate with Mehdi for the choreography! Bubble Pop!, by HyunA Not only did Ubisoft satisfy K-Pop fans' requests, but the team also chose very wisely when they had to face the disorienting world of Korean music. They could have given us the overplayed Blood, Sweat and Tears, Boombayah or Cheer Up but, instead, they picked this iconic bop from 2011. And the final result of their hard work didn't disappoint me at all: the routine is lively and colorful, just like the song. Definitely a must-play as soon as you get the game. Instruction, by Jax Jones ft. Demi Lovato and Stefflon Don I was disappointed by the choreography at first, but then I started to appreciate it, as well as the street-like background. Love Ward, by Hatsune Miku While every vocaloid fan complains about the song choice, a chibi noob settles for it and enjoys all its crazyness and joyfulness, in the shoes of a nurse who had too many pills. Dharma, by Headhunterz ft. KSHMR For those who say Ubisoft is no longer capable of making exhausting, energetic choreos, this proves you all wrong. Swish Swish, by Katy Perry ft. Nicki Minaj I have no words to explain the of the four coaches (one sassier than the other <3) and the Vogue influences in the dance routine. Play this and let all your worries go, and don't even try to say that you didn't feel like a queen throughout the song. All You Gotta Do, by The Just Dance Band Just Dance finally gave us what it missed: an official anthem! And they certainly didn't disappoint us. The fact that you have to unlock it with the Gashapon machine gives it an even more anthem-like aura, which suits it perfectly. I wanted more cameos in the background, though :( John Wayne, by Lady Gaga A cowgirl with a brilliant outfit riding a train in a comic world. What's better than that? You literally feel like you're in a retro comic adventure while playing John Wayne, and you'll never regret that. Fight Club, by Lights While everyone complained about the absence of popular songs, Ubisoft discovered the underrated work of Lights and picked Fight Club for the game. And I'm glad they did, because everything here is pure gold: from the fierce outfit and attitude, to the anime-like background, to the unusual choreo. I only wish the coach was a bit more synced with the song, though. Blow Your Mind (Mwah), by Dua Lipa Another super confident routine to add to your To-Do List. Footloose, by Top Culture We finally got a pre-2000's song, and we didn't get fooled at all. The office theme fits very well, and I love the fact that the coach is initially a serious employee and then he goes totally crazy. Another map that everyone should play at least once. Boom Boom, by Iggy Azalea ft. Zedd The lyrics don't make sense, but the bursting rythm is definitely what the game needed, as well as the amazing outfits and the fun choreo. Sayonara, by Wanko Ni Mero Mero I used to despise it at first, due to the close similarity with Gimme chocolate!! by BABYMETAL, but then it grew on me really fast. Now I just can't get enough of the visual kei outfit and the energetic choreography. Diggy, by Spencer Ludwig Those lively trumpets and the high quality choreo had me fallen in love since the first time. The only part I don't like is the bridge, but the rest is very fun. Sax and Mi Gente I left a special place for Sax and Mi Gente because they aren't officially released yet. Both routines have unexpected, yet lovable, graphics and equally satisfying choreos, which can convince people to give attention to them in spite of their opinion on the songs. My favorite between them is Sax, and I'm really looking forward to its release, but Mi Gente is notable, too. Honorable Mentions Don't Let Me Down, by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya I put it in the Honorable Mentions because I'm not really a fan of P1's outfit, which looks a bit weird with those little buns, but all the rest is more than OK. The magical ritual theme fits the title perfectly, because the dancers are two high-school students who practiced their magical abilities and want to practise them, so they mustn't let each other down in order to make everything go well. Just Mario (Remake), by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo No one expected this forgotten song to be remade and added to JDU (even though it's only for 2018 via Switch), and no one expected the graphics to be so up-to-date. Purchasing the rights for the Super Mario Bros U assets must have been very expensive, so let's appreciate the only officially released remake of 2017 (along with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go). Make It Jingle, by Big Freedia Not a fan of the song, but the routine matches the spirit of Just Dance perfectly, thanks to its crazyness! Another really good routine to try with your friends (possibly not if they are too young :P). How Far I'll Go, by Disney's Moana *UNPOPULAR OPINION INCOMING* The cover is certainly worse than the original version, but the choreography is not bad at all. It's hard to choreograph such a slow song, and I love the fact that Tiana added moves inspired from the sea ("Moana" means "ocean", after all) and other natural elements. Chantaje, by Shakira ft. Maluma I think the choreo needs some improvements here and there, but it's good overall, and Thibaut Orsoni's presence definitely makes up for it. Waka Waka (This Time for Africa), by Shakira One of the least expected additions to the game (before the teaser, of course). But, most of all, I didn't expect all those colors, both in the background and in the coaches' designs. The choreo is a bit repetitive in some parts, but it's fine as a whole. Automaton, by Jamiroquai The choreo feels quite lackluster in the chorus, but the background and the absence of chroma key raise the relevance of this routine. Risky Business, by Jorge Blanco Some moves are a bit awkward and ruin the , but all the rest is perfect. Carmen (Overture), by The Just Dance Orchestra I started to appreciate some pieces of classical music thanks to Piano Tiles 2, and Carmen (Overture) is currently one of my favs. And it's fun to play as two crazy toreadores surrounded by a paper scenery, isn't it? Slumber Party, by Britney Spears ft. Tinashe I really didn't expect the song, nor the dazzling oriental theme. The routine, however, fell in the Honorable Mentions because of the quirky outfits, which don't look very aesthetically pleasing (except for P2 <3). Bad Liar, by Selena Gomez The choreography needed some further effort, but the theme suits the routine really well, and I love the coach's cute appearance. Got That, by Gigi Rowe It didn't make it to the top because of the choreography (once again), but the 80's theme and the Dancing Line-like background are definitely the two main pros of this routine. Magic Halloween, by Halloween Thrills I was initially appalled to see a Kids Mode for the game, but the routines turned out to be much less cringey than expected. Among them, Magic Halloween is the one that shines the most, thanks to a very well-thought choreography and a catchy melody. All of the JD2018 Alternates (except for Bubble Pop ALT) One of the main reasons why Just Dance 2018 is worth a shot is the consistent bunch of Alternates, which make up for the Classic versions most of the times and are much more amusing than it seems. The presence of four Extremes (instead of two, like in the two predecessors) is very appreciable, too. The only routine that got excluded from the mention is the Bubblegum Version of Bubble Pop!, which I find a bit embarrassing and childish for my tastes (even though it's a lot better than that pointless Candy People Version for Cola Song). Category:Blog posts